In the game of golf, it is common to provide covers for certain clubs, called "woods" since they have polished wooden heads which can become scratched by contact of the clubs with each other. To avoid such scratches to the wooden heads, it has been common to provide each head with a cover, generally fabricated from a flexible material such as plastic, leather or knitted material.
While most prior art covers perform their functions satisfactory, they have a tendency to become misplaced and lost. To maintain all of the covers together and prevent their being lost, various arrangements have been provided for connecting the covers to straps or a stringer. With an arrangement of this sort, however, the covers dangle about and become tangled and cause the other covers to leave their clubs and become lost. Furthermore, when such covers become wet, it is very difficult to place the covers on their individual club heads.